Did he just say No?
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Naruto, prophecy boy. Harry, prophecy boy. Link, ETERNAL prophecy boy. Doesn't that just suck? So, when James, gets picked by the all powerful Nyx herself as a special vampyre, that he will bring eternal peice and all that crap, to House of Night with Zoey Redbird, what's his reply. "No." The Eternal Being gets thrown for a loop with this one! One Shot. May extend further, but meh.


Did he just say No?

Summary: Naruto, prophecy boy. Harry, prophecy boy. Link, ETERNAL prophecy boy. Doesn't that just suck? So, when James, gets picked by the all powerful Nyx herself as a special vampyre, that he will bring eternal peice and all that crap, to House of Night with Zoey Redbird, what's his reply. "No." The Eternal Beings get thrown for a loop with this one! One Shot. May extend further, but meh.

I was walking to class, a simple nerd simply trying to live his simple life. Suddenly, this black cloaked guy poked my chest, and I seized up, as pain erupted everywhere. Suddenly I stand back up, wobbly, when I looked down to see my shirt torn in two, with a pitch black sun on my chest, with chains from the rays of the sun heading all the way up past my neck. I look into the locker nearby, and I can see the chain went up past either side of my neck, connecting to my forehead, with a space int he middle of the bound circle, with the moon right in the middle of th circle, on the middle of my forehead. Growling, I left the area, running swiftly away. as fast as I could. I was trying to escape the school, when one of my bullies appeared, and slammed me in the face with his fist. I saw only stars.

I wake up, to see this lady covered in black clothing. I stand up, and she says smiling brightly. "Welcome, James DayBreaker. You have been chosen for this glorious task of being with Zoey Redbird, as you help shift House of Night and the world into peace. You are a vampyre, a child of the night." I stare, before scowling and replying. "No." She looked confused, before she said. "What do you mean by No, child?" I reply coldly. "Do you think I asked to become the bringer of peace? That I wanted to be a vampyre? That you shove this whole destiny crap on me? I've read the books of this stuff. I'm not Fate's whipping boy. Not now, not ever. I have a choice to say these two words. Fuck. You. Now take back this so called gift. Now." Nyx looked taken aback, shock on her face, before she said regretfully. "I cannot. To do so, would kill you. It's permanent." He actually growled at her, a first. Nyx looked thoughtfull, before saying calmly. "I'll give you three abilities or powers of your choosing, and a deal that you don't HAVE to help, if you choose not to." He nodded, as he thought calmly, his mind turning toward the many impossible abilities and powers he often wished he had. He nodded calmly, before speaking. "Any ability or power?" She nodded firmly, expecting him to ask for fire or wind abilities... clearly, she had never made a deal with a nerd before. ( *grins* ) He coughed slightly, before he grinned darkly at her, making her feel uneasy. What kind of mortal makes her feel uneasy?!

She was staring at him, mouth gaping. "Let me get this straight; Your three wishes are as follows; The abilities of all Uchiha's, Senju's, and Uzamaki's, all of them known and usuable by you in limitless capacity, as your first wish. Your second wish is to have the ability to utilize all the abilities and powers of every single person within the Universe of Eragon, with limitless energy to do so, and all the words of th ancient language. Your third wish is the ability to utilize nine great abilities that can be turned on/off at will, and are limitless with the capacity to do with others and yourself;1 Aging,2 pheremones,3 mind reading and mind control, as well as immunity to destruction or overload of knowledge, which is permanent and accessible at any time,4 the entire magical universe of harry potter, knowledge and all,5 time,6 the abilities of every person in the game Kingdom Hearts, all games both current and possible future,7 can travel between any and all universes and dimensions with the ability to know all the knowledge nd abilities of all within said dimension, while also, knowing which dimension is which,8 the ability of being able to interchange these abilities with whatever you want at any time you choose, and finally, 9, the ability to create and destroy anyone or anything that exists." I nodded, grinning. "That's about right." She sighed, knowing she couldn't go against her word. "V-Very well." He grinned, as he could feel the many abilities going into him. She sent him away after he nodded, grinning. She needed a drink of her strongest God-Wine, and Erebus for some much needed fucking. 'And there went my entertainment with Zoey Redbird... at the very least, my enemy of Darkness will be unpleasantly surprised.'

I reformed into my body, as my powers swiftly entered my body. The vastness of time control, allowed me to instantly gain the abilities without agony except for one instant. I grinned darkly, as the vast powers of many universes coiled in my body. I was grinning, as I quickly vanished into Kamui. I was going to have so much fun with this.

A/N: Tell me what you think, per usual. If you want a much longer story, then I must warn: God-like, he will be. Many, he will take.


End file.
